Domia abr Wyrda
by Bromsson
Summary: Hope you enjoy yet another Book 4!
1. Ebrithil's Awakening

Ebrithil's Awakening

Eragon sat with Saphira taking in the calm and cooling air just outside of Feinster. They both were in grief, saddened by the loss of Oromis. Glaedr they still had in his Eldunari but yet to awake he was. Just as Eragon thought about him

" _We should try to wake him, shouldn't we Saphira?" Inquired Eragon_

"_Yes, we should but I am wary of disturbing his time of mourning. I think you already know how a dragon reacts when annoyed, don't you little one?"_

"_But we need his strength and wisdom now more than ever so I still think we should at least TRY to wake him now." Replied Eragon_

"_As you say little one. Go and get him and I will help you."_

Eragon went and fetched Glaedr Eldunarifrom his saddlebags and presented the majestic golden stone to Saphira.

" Here he is," Eragon said,

Eragon and Saphira reached out as one towards Glaedr's consciousness warily as they woke their grieving master.

"Master, it is Saphira, end your mourning and join the varden in our battle. We need your strength and wisdom" Saphira stated,

"_Greetings, Glaedr was downcast and depressed. I know what you want and I shall do it but first leave my mind"_

" _No! We shall not for you will go back to mourning again!" Saphira retorted_

"_Fine, I shall come and help you, Glaedr was despairing. No, No, No! Goodbye Oromis! I will eventually come and join you again" Glaedr said_

" _What? You are speaking to Oromis?"_

"_Yes I am but now I can no more and I can see it is time for me too tell you one more secret of the Eldunari" Glaedr said flatly_

"_Tell us master!"_


	2. Eldunari

Ya, so this is chapter 2. Hope you like it. Im not begging for reviews or anything but I would love it if you DID review!

Eldunari

Eragon and Saphira made themselves comfortable, sitting next to Glaedr Eldunari. Both were intrigued by Glaedr's previous statement, especially Saphira.

"_Listen now hatchlings, what I am about to say might help you in our forthcoming battles against Galbatorix" Glaedr began_

"_I did not know of this until I entered my Eldunari and that is why I think no one, not even Galbatorix knows this. In the Eldunari there are several compartments, as you know Saphira. They are like that to help a dragon adjust to the feeling of not being able to move. Few of these compartments are made of magic and enhance our energy and things like that. One of the compartments is also magic but rather different than the rest."_

"_What does it do and what is it master?" inquired the inquisitive Eragon_

"_This one compartment is where a dragon ends up as soon as dieing. It is a place where the dragon is physically inside the eldunari but mentally in the vault of souls"_

"_What! The vault of souls? Master, Saphira the words which Solembum told me!" said Eragon"_

"_I am well aware of that Eragon and that is why I must tell you the rest, continued Glaedr. In the vault of souls the dragon may be with all the lost ones and loved it wants to be with and it is a time of bliss. But when the dragon is in there, he is still "asleep" and his/her energy may not be tapped into. Also at that state entering the dragon's mind can drive you to insanity. It took all my efforts to save you and Saphira" explained Glaedr,_

" _Thank you master, but is there any way to open the vault of souls" asked Eragon_

"_Yes there is and brings me to tell you, the rock of Kuthian will give you full access to the vault. Rarely, once in a century at least there is a person, usually a rider who's true name matches that of Kuthian, the legendary elf who brought back a person to life. That person, when they speak their true name they will learn the secrets of Kuthian" proclaimed Glaedr_

"_So you believe I am the one?"_

"_You must be as that werecat told you this vault business."_

"_Ok, from now on I should try to divine my true name and unlock the vault. You have given Saphira and I much to think about Master" stated Eragon_

_Thus their conversation ended and all three of them still slightly connected mentally went off in to their on thoughts._

_There we go another chapter! Review if you like this….._


End file.
